


I'm Going To Grillby's

by reet_reet



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But still like, But whatever, Chara is a fucking bitch, I'm Bad At Tagging, NaNoWriMo 2018, Sans' Illegal Hot Dog Stand (Undertale), Sans' death, Undertale Genocide Route, actually chara and frisk dont say anything (as true to canon), charas just a bitch, cuz this title suuuuucks, dont kill sans or papyrus or goat mom, except not really, from sans' perspective, guys seriously tell me if you have any ideas for a tag, hahahahahahahahahahahahaha i think im so funny, i dunno i mentioned ketchup, i have a cut on my finger and its making me depressed, i just really liked that tag, if that counts, im sure this has been done before in a less shitty way, kids like chara, okay but i have literally no idea what to tag, or less shitty title, should be BURNING IN HELL, so this is kinda just like me writing sans' death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reet_reet/pseuds/reet_reet
Summary: He wasn't expecting the second swing. Silence echoed around them, louder than the battle that had been raging just a few moments ago.





	I'm Going To Grillby's

“I know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? You'll never give up, even if there's, uh... absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. If I can make that clear. No matter what, you'll just keep going. Not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. And because you "can"... you "have to".” A moment passed. Sans looked at the dust covered knife held by the human that he once thought of as a friend.

“But now, you've reached the end. There is nothing left for you now. So, uh, in my personal opinion... the most "determined" thing you can do here? Is to, uh, completely give up. And…” He couldn’t help but yawn. “Do literally anything else,” 

There was no response. Of course there wasn’t. There never was. But this time, the little smile resting on their face lacked the kindness it held the last times they met everyone. Those times, they left without hurting people- and even brought the rest of the Underground with them. But now… well, this wasn’t the same person that Sans knew before. Now they were nothing but a killer. 

But then… standing became tiring. He stood and watched as F̶r̶i̶s̶k̶ the killer stood still. Almost… too still. Sans’ eyes drooped lower. Maybe he should’ve trained with Papyrus more… oh god, Papyrus. Sans didn’t realize that he was asleep until it was too late. Of course, people are always surprised at how light of a sleeper Sans was. When the killer swung first, Sans immediately woke up to dodge. He went to speak a witty, but bitter comment.

He wasn’t expecting the second swing. 

The knife was sharp enough to cut through his jackets, and penetrate the bottles of ketchup he held in the pockets inside. It also cut him. It’s been awhile since Sans has felt physical pain. He should’ve been expecting it. But he was never able to bring himself to forget who his opponent was before they became the killer. Sans stared at his wound, then the killer, then back at his wound. Silence echoed around them louder than the battle that had been raging just a few moments ago.

“So… guess that’s it, huh,” He felt the wound begin to turn to dust. “Just… don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Sans’ view became blurry. The cold golden light flooding the room suddenly switched to a much warmer tone of the colour. Somebody called out his name.

“Sans!” The cheerful voice of his baby brother washed over his ears. Sans turned his head towards the source of the sound. 

Everybody was there… everybody. The warm light emitting from that direction beckoned him. The sign of the restaurant that always brought him comfort came into his view. One by one, his friends filed their way into the building. Only Papyrus was left outside. Sans couldn’t help but smile. He shuffled in their direction and let the silent tears cascade down his face. He forgot about the killer behind him.

For a split second, Sans turned back to look at the murderer. They seemed torn. A grin was still growing larger and larger on their face as they anticipated their LV to go up, but their eyes betrayed them. Yes, the cold stare was still prominent, but a flicker of guilt and doubt shined. The person he once knew was still in there. Sans couldn’t help but feel bad for them. Whatever sick, twisted thing took over their body still left a piece of his friend in there. The person who went on a date with his little brother so that he could have a someone to hang out with. The same person who saw Toriel as a mother. The same person who helped Alphys and Undyne get together. The same person who spared Asgore, no matter how many mistakes he made. The same person who saved Asriel. The same person who proved to Sans that maybe life was worth living. But the killer still stared on expectantly. It hurt Sans too much to look back. Instead, he met eyes with Papyrus, who was reaching out for him. Guiding him back to see everyone. 

“Welp,” Sans let out a content sigh. “I’m going to Grillby’s. Papyrus, do you want anything?”

The cold air on Sans’ back faded away. The blurry sign of Grillby’s suddenly flashed into high definition. Sans grinned at his baby brother. He pities Asgore, who was sure to be joining them soon. In the meantime…

Well, Sans will make do with this bittersweet ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, thanks for reading my shitty ass third one-shot for NaNoWriMo! To be honest, I've only recently gotten back into the Undertale fandom, mainly because of Deltarune. I thought for sure that I would have more trouble coming up with ideas for what to write, but then I thought to myself, "What do I love doing the most?" and obviously, that answer is killing my favourite characters. So that's what I did! Except for that favourite character had already died canonically, so I just wrote about that canon death! Of course, I'm absolute shit at writing, especially at writing long things, so this one turned out to be even shorter than my Voltron one, which is pretty hard to beat for the prize of shortness. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and if anyone has any critiques, ideas for tags, or a better title, than please let me know in the comments!


End file.
